Like We Used To
by Iqlima
Summary: Perasaan dan hari-hari Yunho setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Mengingat hal-hal yang dulu biasa dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong. Semi-SongFic. YunJae. Oneshoot.


LIKE WE USED TO

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D Song belongs to A Rocket To The Moon. This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

.

LIKE WE USED TO

.

.

.

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

_._

Sekali lagi Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kalinya dia terbangun tengah malam begini. Ini semua bermula ketika Jaejoong pergi. Betapa Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Sampai sekarang pun, Yunho masih merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang berhembus lembut ketika mereka sedang tertidur. Sampai sekarang Yunho masih merasakan Jaejoong tidur di sampingnya. Tapi sayang, semua itu hanya perasaan dan tak akan pernah menyadi kenyataan lagi.

Betapa Yunho menyesali keegoisannya saat itu. Saat itu, Jaejoong memergokinya tengah bersama seorang gadis. Jaejoong langsung marah pada Yunho, tapi dengan enaknya Yunho malah menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kalau memang benar Ara itu pacar baruku, ada urusan apa denganmu, Boo?" goda Yunho.

Setiap orang di dunia ini pasti akan langsung marah dan sakit hati mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Saat itu juga, Jaejoong langsung mengemasi barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Bodohnya Yunho. Saat Jaejoong pergi, bukannya mengejarnya, malah dia ikut marah. Dia marah karena Jaejoong tidak bisa diajak bercanda, padahal biasanya mereka sering bercanda. Niat Yunho memang bercanda, karena Ara adalah sepupunya.

Saat itu Yunho tenang-tenang saja karena dia mengira pasti Jaejoong akan kembali ke apartemen. Dengan santai Yunho menunggu. Tapi memasuki bulan ketiga, Yunho mulai cemas karena Jaejoong tak kunjung kembali. Bahkan Jaejoong tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Selama tiga bulan dia sangat kesepian. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya tidur saat malam. Tak ada lagi yang membangunkannya dengan kecupan penuh cinta. Tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Yunho tak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong, dia sudah terlalu bergantung pada Jaejoong.

Sampai akhirnya Yunho memutuskan pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong, apartemen yang ditempati Jaejoong sebelum dia tinggal bersama Yunho. Tapi ternyata apartemen itu kosong. Kemudian Yunho pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Tetapi Jaejoong tak ada di rumah, yang ada di rumah hanya Ibunya, Kim Heechul.

"Ah, Yunho. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Heechul begitu membuka pintu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Apakah Jaejoong ada? Saya ingin berbicara dengannya."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah kau sudah putus dengannya?"

Yunho terperangah. "Maaf, apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah putus dengannya? Jaejoong sekarang sudah punya kekasih baru, namanya Choi Siwon."

Dunia Yunho hancur.

.

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him_

_._

Yunho tersenyum geli membaca tweet-tweet yang ada di Timeline Twitternya. Ada yang lucu, ada pula yang galau. Tiap ada yang memposting foto, pasti Yunho membukanya karena penasaran.

**1 New Tweet**

Yunho menekan tombol mouse pada tweet terbaru. Dia terdiam sejenak begitu melihat tweet siapa yang muncul.

**Kimjaejoong bornfreeonekiss**

**Finally, my bed! pic**

Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho menggeser kursornya dan membuka foto yang diupload Jaejoong.

Glek.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu foto yang diupload Jaejoong sudah terpampang sempurna di layar komputernya.

Sebuah foto. Foto Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Hanya mengenakan singlet. Dadanya terlihat jelas.

Perlahan Yunho mengelus layar komputernya, tepatnya mengelus foto itu. Di ranjang itu, mereka pernah tidur bersama. Berjuta kenangan terpatri dalam ingatan Yunho.

Andai saja Yunho tak melepaskan Jaejoong, mungkin sampai saat ini dia masih bisa tidur bersama Jaejoong di ranjang itu. Dan sekarang, Yunho tak berani berpikir lebih lanjut. Apakah Siwon.. Apakah Siwon.. Hanya itu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Jaejoong pergi.

Yunho memang bodoh.

.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times_

Dengan bosan Yunho menekan-nekan remote televisi, berusaha mencari acara yang bagus. Tapi dari tadi yang muncul hanya acara berita, sedangkan Yunho tidak suka menonton acara berita. Yunho berhenti di sebuah channel, lalu meraih ponselnya.

_"Jika kau minum ini, kita berkencan."_

Tertegun, Yunho mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya dan menatap layar televisi lekat-lekat. A Moment To Remember. Film favoritnya. Dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak pernah bosan menonton film ini, karena hanya film inilah film yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Ingatan Yunho melayang ke masa lalu.

"Boo, lihat ini! Ada A Moment To Remember di televisi!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk bermain-main bersama Jiji pun langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Wah, baru mulai!" pekik Jaejoong senang.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Berdua, mereka menyaksikan film itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi Boo.. Sebentar lagi.." bisik Yunho untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tiap mereka menonton A Moment To Remember, Yunho selalu memberitahu Jaejoong bila adegan favorit Jaejoong akan muncul. Walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sudah tahu, tapi dia selalu menikmati ketika Yunho berbisik lembut di telinganya, membisikkan bahwa adegan favoritnya akan muncul.

Tapi tak hanya Yunho yang berlaku begitu. Kadang-kadang, Jaejoong sendiri yang memberitahu Yunho bahwa adegan favoritnya akan muncul.

_"Apakah kau.. Tak mengenaliku?"_

_"Apakah aku mengenalmu?"_

_"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Choi Chulsoo."_

_"Aroma ini.. Aku pernah menghirup baunya di suatu tempat. Pamanku.. Bis.. Di suatu tempat.. Dalam kenanganku.. Mimpi.. Mimpi.. Aku tak ingat.. Kenapa kau menangis?"_

Sekali lagi Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. Dan sekali lagi, dengan lembut Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

_"Apakah ini surga?" _tanya Chulsoo.

_"Ya."_

Lalu tanpa dikomando, serentak Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikuti perkataan Choi Chulsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to "Purple Rain"?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

_._

Yunho mengaduk-aduk Americano nya. Saat ini Yunho sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang ada di kawasan Gangnam. Dulu, saat dia dan Jaejoong masih bersama, mereka sering mengunjungi kafe ini.

Yunho mendongak begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Yunho bergegas menyambar topinya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Beruntung bagi Yunho yang ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka, Jaejoong dan Siwon duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, intro lagu yang sangat dikenal Yunho pun mulai mengalun di kafe itu menggantikan lagu milik Celine Dion.

"Ah, Purple Rain!"

Yunho tersenyum begitu mendengar pekikan Jaejoong. Purple Rain. Lagu favorit Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau ini diam bisa tidak? Berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dan badanmu seperti orang gila."

Yunho mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini kan lagu favoritku. Dulu aku dan Yunho.."

"Yunho lagi Yunho lagi! Sejak kita berpacaran, sudah berapa kali kau menyebutkan nama Yunho di tengah-tengah kencan kita?!" suara Siwon terdengar ketus.

Yunho tersentak. Dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Jika pendengarannya tidak salah, berarti Jaejoong masih sering menyebut namanya. Yang berarti Jaejoong tidak melupakannya.

"Sudah diam, jangan menari-nari lagi!" seru Siwon.

Sakit rasanya hari Yunho mendengar Siwon berkata seketus itu pada Jaejoong. Walaupun Siwon tak menyukai lagu itu atau pun tingkah Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu.

.

_14 months and 7 days ago_

_Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window_

_But we took it slow and we both know_

_._

Sekali lagi Yunho melihat foto Jaejoong di Twitternya yang menampakkan dadanya yang mulus.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menelan ludahnya sendiri, sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang Jaejoong bukan miliknya. Walaupun dia sendiri yang telah mengambil keperjakaan Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong bukan miliknya.

Yunho masih ingat malam itu. Empat belas bulan dan tujuh hari yang lalu. Tepat saat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang paling berharga dalam hidup Yunho.

.

_It shoulda been me inside that car_

_It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

_._

Yunho menyeruput teh hijaunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang berada di Myeongdong, tepatnya di sebuah kedai minuman. Kedai itu buka 24 jam, sehingga pada saat tengah malam seperti ini, Yunho masih ada di situ.

Ketika Yunho mendongakkan kepala dari ponselnya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, dia sedikit heran melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalinya. Bukan dari mobilnya, tapi dari nomor polisinya. Mobil Siwon.

Mobil itu tidak kosong, Yunho tahu itu. Lampunya masih menyala. Orang bodoh mana yang akan meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan hidup?

Tapi herannya, mobil itu gelap. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho tersadar. Pemilik mobil itu adalah orang yang telah mempunyai kekasih. Jadi pastinya, mereka sedang bermesraan di dalam.

"Huft.. Boo.. Aku merindukanmu.. Benar-benar merindukanmu."

.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

_I know, love_

_(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, love_

_(Oh sorta let her when I need it)_

_That happens all the time, love, yeah_

_._

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you everyday?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible_

_With every word he'll say?_

_._

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan kepedihan hatinya melihat foto-foto kemesraan Jaejoong dan Siwon. Tapi, sepertinya kemesraan yang ditunjukkan dalam foto-foto itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dunia nyata.

Tiap Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Siwon, kalau tidak bermesraan ya Siwon memarahi Jaejoong. Kadang Yunho heran, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahan dengan orang yang selalu memarahinya. Yunho pun pernah mempunyai pikiran bahwa sebenarnya Siwon tidak benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong.

Memikirkan itu membuat Yunho terkenang akan masa lalunya. Tiap hari, dia selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada Jaejoong. Pagi, siang, malam, selalu. Tiap hari Jaejoong dimanja selalu dengan kata-kata cinta dari Yunho. Karena Jaejoong tahu, Yunho benar-benar mencintainy dan kata-kata itu bukan hanya sekedar rayuan.

.

_Can you promise me if this was right?_

_Don't throw it all away_

_._

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah berwarna putih. Yunho turun dari mboilnya dan berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah dan menunggu dibukakan pintu. Beruntunglah Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri yang membuka pintu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Boo.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Boo.. Apakah ini benar? Maksudku.. Kita berpisah.."

"Ya, benar." Potong Jaejoong.

"Bukan maksudku saat itu, Boo. Saat itu aku hanya menggodamu saja. Sebenarnya, wanita itu sepupuku, Boo.."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang aku sudah punya Siwon." Kata Jaejoong angkuh.

Yunho mendesah. Bait terakhir lagu favoritnya terngiang di telinganya.

.

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things_

_Like we used to?_

_Oh, like we used to_

_._

"Tiap kau tidur dengannya, apa kau merasakan kehangatan dan detak jantung yang sama ketika kau tidur denganku?" tanya Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "A - apa?"

"Apakah tidur dengannya lebih nyaman daripada bersamaku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" sergah Jaejoong.

"Apakah dia menonton A Moment To Remember bersamamu?"

Jaejoong diam.

"Apakah dia memberitahumu jika adegan favoritmu akan muncul?"

Jaejoong masih diam.

"Apakah dia juga membiarkanmu memberitahunya jika adegan favoritmu akan muncul?"

Jaejoong mendesah.

"Apakah dia suka mendengarkan Purple Rain?"

Jaejoong masih diam, namun air mata mulai menggenang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Apakah dia selalu tersenyum melihatmu menari ketika lagu Purple Rain diputar?"

Jaejoong mulai bereaksi. Dia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya tumpah.

"Apakah dia membisikkan kata cinta padamu tiap hari? Apakah dia.."

Yunho tak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Jaejoong telah mengunci bibirnya. Menggunakan bibir cherry nya yang merah itu. Yunho tak dapat melakukan hal lain selain membalas ciumannya.

Begitu Jaejoong melepas ciumannya, dia langsung memeluk Yunho erat-erat sambil menangis. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya yang terpendam jauh dalam hatinya.

"Tak pernah.. Dia tak pernah melakukan semua itu.. Hanya kau.. Karena hanya kau yang mengerti aku.. Karena hanya kau yang mencintaku sepenuh hati.. Dan karena hanya aku yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati.." isak Jaejoong.

Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong. "Tatap aku, Boo. Tatap aku.."

Menahan isakannya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Mata musang dan mata doe hitam itu bertemu, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Apakah ini surga?" tanya Yunho, menirukan dialog favoritnya di film A Moment To Remember.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Ya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah fic galau yang dibuat di tengah kegalauan hati kala mengingat lagu ini. Dan tiba-tiba kepikiran gimana kalo dijadin fanfic.

Hanya sebuah fic selingan di sela-sela hiatus yang menyenangkan xD

Maaf jika fic ini jelek karena dibuat secara spontan.

YunJae ! Go YunJae! *kibar bendera YunJae*


End file.
